Bakumatsu
by Crazychick815
Summary: This story takes place in the bloody times of the Bakumatsu when two ideals were being fought for. Saitou along with his felow Shinsengumi are trying to solve the mystery of the Kitsune slayer. Who is it?
1. Prologue

Bakumatsu  
  
The rain was pouring outside and it made soothing sounds when it hit the roof. Everyone in the house was sleeping. But in the shadows of the house there was someone. The person probably an assassin started moving along the corridors and stopped in front of a room. The assassin opened silently the door and stepped in and started walking to the futon in the middle of the room. When he reached it he noticed there was no one there. The assassin heard a sound behind him and rapidly turned around. He did not have time to think the only thing he saw was a blade coming at him, he rapidly moved to the side barely missing the blade. " So they didn't send an amateur. " said the person who had attacked him.   
  
The assassin got a good look at his opponent. It wasn't an ordinary one it was actually a woman. Before he could do something else the blade of the hitoriki came down on him. There was a loud sound of someone hitting the floor.   
  
"That was a nice kill." And with that she left the room.  
  
Read and Review!  
  
Kaede: I know its short, but its just the Prologue. It will get much better. So keep reading and review. And it will be a Saitou/Tokio fic. 


	2. First Chapter

First Chapter:  
  
The Next day  
  
It was sunny and the air was hot. There were people coming in and out from the building known as the Shinsengumi headquarters. One of those persons was Saitou Hajime, captain of the 3 squadron of the Shinsengumi, who had been called by his superior as well as the other captains of the squadrons for an important meeting.  
  
" I hope this is good, I have better things to do than to listen to a fool," Saitou murmured. He stood tall at 6'0 and had slim built, he was wearing the uniform of the Shinsengumi. He was a cold man of few words and did not socialize with many. Most where happy about that, because his yellow, wolf like eyes mostly scared them. That is where he had gotten his nickname The Mibu Wolf  
  
" Be patient Saitou-sama " said a young boy named Okita Souji. He was captain of the first squadron of the Shinsengumi. He's a happy go lucky guy but very dangerous when he had a sword on his hands. He was the only person Saitou tolerated.  
  
They both stepped in the doors and took their places in between the other captains. Moments later came in Yoshii Takyuki the commander of all the captains. All bowed politely and respectfully.  
  
" Gomen nasai for making you wait. You're all probably wandering why you have been called here. Yesterday night we sent one of our assassins to kill one of the leaders of the Ishinshi. " Yoshii told this and looked at the faces of all the men gathered here and wondered how they would react to the news he was going to give them. " Of course we did not send any person. We sent Hiroshi Yamamoto." At this most of the men were surprised. Hiroshi Yamamoto was the best assassin that you could find. He had been trained since he was very little and had never failed at a mission. It was strange they had sent him for such an easy kill. " We received reports that he is dead. " You could see nothing in the men's faces but Yoshii new that the wheels on their heads where turning. He wondered who would be the first to talk.  
  
" Why did you send Hiroshi in the first place?" Asked in a bored voice Saitou. Ah, yes Saiotu he was the most clever-thought Yoshii  
  
"Well we had been getting reports that the Ishinshi had hired a new hitoriki for protection. It appears that the Battousai is being used for other purposes" started explaining Yoshii.  
  
"What does this have to do with anything?" Asked Manabu Yuki, captain of the second squadron of the Shinsengumi impatiently, to Yoshii.  
  
" I am getting to that." hissed Yoshii  
  
"Gomen nasai Yoshii-sama" said Manabu and bowed in apology  
  
" As I was saying, we have been getting reports about it. Our sources tell us, that that no one has seen the face of this hitoriki and that the kill always last less than a minute. No one can last longer. But the most interesting fact is that when they look at the bodies they appeared to have been killed by their own technique." Yoshii then got quite so the captains could ask questions.  
  
" That's absurd not even the best sword man can kill every time with the other opponents technique." Said Shido Matagu captain of the fourth squadron of the Shinsengumi.  
  
" And no one has seen this hitoriki's face?' asked Okita. Everyone was uneasy about believing this.  
  
" I know is hard to believe, but that is why we sent Hiroshi. And as you can see he has failed and was killed." Yoshii said looking at their faces.   
  
" Does this hitoriki have a name?' Asked Saitou who had been silent trough out the discussion.  
  
" We haven't found one yet. We need to find out who this hitoriki is. And even maybe try to get him on our side. Now I understand you have a brother Okita." Said Yoshii.  
  
" Yes, his name is Hyosuke. He is in Captain Manabu's troop." Replied Okita.  
  
Yoshii clapped his hands and 2 samurai came in. " Yes Yoshii-sama, how can we help you?"  
  
" Please bring Hyosuke Souji here " Yoshii tolled the samurai and then rapidly left. " Now I have devised a plan, but I will need Okita, Hyousuke and Saitou to do it. So if you other gentlemen would leave us"   
  
At this everyone stood up and bowed to Yoshii respectfully and left the room. Only Saitou, Okita and Yoshii where they're all just staying quite. Saitou was with his usual blank stare but his mind was going haywire. What do you have planed Yoshii? Why do you need an amateur and not any amateur but Okita's brother? Why is this hitoriki so important?  
  
They waited for Hyosuke to get there. Soon the door opened and he came in. Hyosuke bowed respectfully and sat down next to his brother.   
  
" Hyosuke I have brought you here for a very important reason. It concern with very privet and important Shinsengumi business." Said Yoshii " And I believe you are very trustworthy and will be able to execute this mission."  
  
Hyousuke bowed respectfully " Arigatou Yoshi-sama, I am honored but I am just another samurai that follows orders and I will try to follow yours the best way I can."  
  
Yoshii smiled at this. " I bet you will. Now let me explain something's to you. There have been reports of a new hitoriki. And the only way to find the information we need about this hitoriki is if someone infiltrates the Ishinshi. And that is where you all come in. You will al be under the disguise of 3 brothers, starting new lives in Osaka. You Hyousuke we will go to the Ishinshi headquarters and request to join. Meanwhile Saitou and Okita you will stay hidden and try to find as much information as you can from the people in the town. You will try to gather all the information possible. Do you have any questions?" The 3 men said no. "Good then you may leave"  
  
They bowed again and stood to leave. As Saitou was standing to leave Yoshii stopped him. " You two go ahead I need to talk to Saitou" They nodded and left and Saitou sat back again.  
  
" I am going to put you in charge of this operation, is very important that we do not fail. I want this hitoriki alive. Do you understand" Yoshii said in a commanding tone that Saitou did not like at all.  
  
" Yes Yoshii-sama I understand" said Saitou - I understand you are ass-kissing fool that only wants power for his own benefit!  
  
" Good, now you will be leaving in four days, everything will be taken care of. The information will be given to you tomorrow. You are dismissed" Said Yoshii while looking at some papers. Saitou stood and did not even bother to bow respectfully.   
  
Kaede: Please read and review!!!! 


	3. Second Chapter

_**Kaede:**_ Hey Rajghilar sorry to keep you waiting and I am happy you like the story.

Chapter 2:  
  
**Ishinshi headquarters**  
  
"Aki! Aki please wait up for me!!" said a young woman. She had a heart shaped face, long midnight black hair; some bangs of her hair covered her gray eyes that looked like a storm. She was tall and you could see by her tight kimono her womanly curves.   
  
"Come on Tokio! We are already late as it is!" Said Aki. She had a round face framed by short brown hair and her eyes where a mud like color. She was short and her body was less curvy.  
  
Aki was running trough the hallways and from time to time pushed someone out of the way, while Tokio was walking quickly trying to keep up with her and at the same time saying sorry to the people who where pushed by Aki.   
  
Tokio crashed into Aki, who for some strange reason had stopped. As Tokio got up, she noticed her friend had a weird look in her face. "Aki what's wrong?"  
  
Aki raised her hand and pointed at something ahead, the look of pure terror never living her face. Some people where carrying out a covered body from a room. Tokio quickly realized what room that was. It belonged to Asakura Oyamada, one of the leaders of the Ishinshi and Aki's father.   
  
" Oh my god… Aki… " Whispered Tokio, hearing her name Aki seemed to come back to live and instantly ran to the body. But before she could get to it two samurais got in her way, she tried to push pass them but they would not let her pass.  
  
" Let me pass, you baboons! How dare you try to stop me, I am Aki Oyamada." She yelled to them. The taller of the 2 shook his head. " I am sorry Lady Oyamada but we can not let you." This got Aki even more enraged. "I said let me pass!"  
  
" Aki please stop this" Pleaded Tokio to her friend.  
  
" What is the meaning of this noise?" Said a booming voice from behind. And there, standing proud and very much alive was Asakura Oyamada. He was a tall man in his forties with long dark brown hair and kind blue eyes. The samurai bowed and also Tokio.   
  
"Father!" Cried Aki and ran to the man. He hugged her and with his hand dismissed the samurai.  
  
" Aki that is not a way for a young lady to act." He said sternly to his daughter. Aki rapidly stepped away embarrassed and bowed her head. " Tokio-san its good to see you. May I say you look radiant." He smiled warmly at the girl he had taken care of since she was 6 years old. Her father had been a high politician and a good friend of his. Then he had been betrayed and killed, his friend's wife committed seppuku not long after and he took Tokio in to his house. She looked allot like her mother but more refined. Now 13 years has passed since she came to his home. Tokio bowed respectfully and smiled at him  
  
" Its good to se you Asakura-san" Said Tokio. " Sorry to be rude but whose body was that?"   
  
" Yes father we where greatly disturbed when we saw it" said Aki still shaken by the scare the dead body had given her. She loved her father dearly and the though of him dead hurt her allot.  
  
" Oh its not rude at all my lovely girls. But before we talk about fowl things, lets have cha and you both can tell me about your trip." Said Asakura while walking to a room, Tokio and Aki trailing behind him. They passed hallways and went down some stairs, until Asakura reached his destination.  
  
Asakura opened the door to reveal a simple room. It had a table in the middle and simple but still elegant cushions. The doors at the other side of the room where open to reveal a view of the garden outside. He sat down in one of the cushion and so did Tokio and Aki.  
  
" It's a great pleasure to see you again my lord" said Tokio while bowing respectfully.  
  
" Yes father is great to see you after our travels, how have you been if you don't mind me asking"  
  
" It is good to see you two girls again. And I have been fine but busy. As you could see outside there is much work to be done." Said Asakura " So girls how was your trip?"  
  
" Oh it was very pleasing father. We had a most wonderful time in Osaka; I bought kimonos, and obis and some accessories for my hair. But I have missed you father." Aki happily told her father.  
  
" I am very glad my little sakura blossom, now you must be tired why don't you go to your rooms. Tokio will be there shortly I have to discus some things with her."  
  
" Of course father, I will tell you more later." And with that Aki stood up bowed respectfully to the 2 persons in front of her and left the room.  
  
When she was sure Aki had left Tokio asked to Asakura. "Asakura-sama whose body was that?"   
  
" Ah right to the point my dear. Well there was an attempted murder against me. But thank to my spies I found out about it and could do the preparations necessary " Replied seriously Asakura to Tokio.  
  
" And I am guessing that those where to hire a hitoriki just for that night, maybe to create confusion between the people who sent the assassin" She said with a smirk on her face.  
  
" Ah so you drop the politeness finally and show your sly thinking, but yes that was exactly what happened" Asakura smiled to the girl, but then put a more serious look. " We needed to draw the attention from the real Kitsune Slayer."  
  
"Yes I see. Now if you'll excuse me I am very tired my lord and I wish to sleep." Said Tokio while she bowed and stood up.  
  
" Of course child, we will talk tomorrow" Asakura told the girl, he watched her leave the room and thought- _Ah a beautiful rose, but as every other rose she has her thorns…_  
  
**_Read and Rewiew!  
  
Kaede:_** I hope you liked it. You can send me your coments also to cutekitten01hotmail.com You can also tell me what you want to see in the story. Till next time


	4. Third chapter

Chapter 3:  
  
Outside in the city   
  
" Hmmm, so this is the famous Ishinshi headquarters. Boy you better not screw this up." Said Saitou to Hyosuke who nodded and rapidly went inside the tall building in front of them. "Come on Okita, lets se what we can find out."  
  
" Saitou should we not first go to the house that has been set up for us?" Said Okita to the tall and impatient man.  
  
" Fine you go to the house and prepare everything, while I go find some clues." Saitou said as he starting walking away from Okita.  
  
While Saitou walked he felt someone watching him, he smirked and thought- _Let the games begin…  
_  
In a bar   
  
Saitou entered and immediately started searching with his eyes for his prey. He watched the pathetic faces of all the drunk man, some of them had women at there sides feeding them as if they where kings. Most of the men here where from the Ishinshi. Now all he needed was to find the one who would know most about the hitoriki. He kept looking until he saw his prey. It was a young man probably no more than 25; a slim and pretty woman was serving him. The young man was already drunk and was telling loudly of how he had helped take the body of the assassin out of the room.   
  
_Pathetic as if cleaning a body out of a room was such a big deal. This will be to easy, I guess this won't take long_- Saitou thought while he smirked and walked over to the young man. When he reached him, the boy looked up.  
  
" May I help you?" Slurred the drunken young man.  
  
" Yes, I would like to hear your tell about the assassin that was found dead in the Ishinshi headquarters" Saitou said while he put a smile on his face. The young mans eyes shone brightly.  
  
" Yes, yes of course. My name is Naku; I was one of the Ishinshi that helped chase with the assassin. It was a gruesome site. Why don't you have some sake" Naku turned to the woman by his side. " Bring some sake for this man." The girl rapidly stood up.  
  
" So you interested in the assassin eh?" Naku smirked  
  
" Yes very much, it surprised me that the assassin could even get inside the Ishinshi headquarters." Saitou said in a cold and monotonous voice.  
  
" Yes surprising isn't it. You see that assassin was Hiroshi Yamamoto; those stupid Shinsengumi sent him. Supposedly he was the best you could hire, but apparently that was a lie." Naku stopped to drink.  
  
" Do you have a name for this hitoriki?" He asked Naku.  
  
" Yeah, his name is Kitsune slayer." The young man told him.  
  
"Why that name?" Saitou asked. Saitou saw a strange movement but remained still; Naku did not notice a thing.  
  
"Because this hitoriki is as sly and cunning as a fox. The Kitsune Slayer, slayed without an effort as you could see I the body of Yamamoto," Replied the young man.  
  
" Oh you saw him being killed?" Saitou looked as he was watching the young man but in fact he was looking for the source of the strange movement.   
  
" No I did not see him being killed. But I saw his body after it. It was a clean slash the poor man did not have a chance against the hitoriki's skill. In fact he was still holding his dagger. You could se the horror and disbelieve in the assassins face." Said Naku while he finished his sake. Saitou stood from the sit and started walking to the exit, he still felt someone watching him.  
  
" Hey you're not going to drink sake?" Yelled the young man through the noise.  
  
" No I already have all that I need." Saitou smirked and left the bar living a bewildered Naku behind.  
  
Outside the bar   
  
Saitou was walking through the streets, as he walked he could feel a presence following him. It had been there since he left the bar. He kept walking not revealing in anyway that he knew someone was there. The person behind him started walking faster and faster. Saitou remained the same the only change in him was that he was griping his sword more tightly. Rapidly Saitou turned around taking his sword out.  
  
" Wow there Saitou its me Okita," Said the young man smiling to his friend.  
  
" I know its you, what are you doing following me, I thought I told you to go to the house." Said Saitou while putting his sword away. " How long have you been watching me?"  
  
" Yes I know you told me to go there, but as I was walking I saw this figure it was heading for you. I thought it might be the new hitoriki. So I started to chase him, It appears he noticed my presence and ran of, I got to corner him in an ally But he jumped over the wall and left this behind." Okita showed him a letter and it was addressed to Saitou, hettok it and put it away inside his clothes. "So I went looking for you and found you in the bar. I decided to wait until you finished talking." Said Okita while him and Saitou walked to the house that had been assigned for them.  
  
" Hmmm so they are watching us…I guess this Kitsune slayer will be more interesting than I thought"

Please Read aand Review!

Kaede: I know it was short but the next one I will try to make it longer.


	5. Fourth Chapter

Chapter 4 

**Meanwhile**

Hyosuke entered the tall building inside known as the Sakura Inn to the public only the Ishinshi new that really this in was the Ishinshi headquarters and only then the information was known to the most powerful in the group. It had taken some time but the contacts had come through and they had been able to find out the location. Hyosuke knew that from the moment he had stepped in to the building he was being watched.

He walked slowly to the front desk where there was an elegant looking woman with her hair in the traditional style. "Welcome to the Sakura Inn how may I help you?" The woman said with a pleasant smile on her face. Hyosuke had been told by Saitou what to do and how to act he was just hopping that the old wolf was not wrong.

" Yes I am here to see the blossoms fall." As soon as the words came out of Hyosuke's mouth a tension seemed to come in the room but the smile never left the woman's face. "Of course if u would excuse me." The woman bowed and calmly walked out of the room leaving Hyosuke alone.

"What make you worthy of seeing the blossoms fall." A ruff voice said from behind Hyosuke who calmly turned to face the man behind him. " I ask again child what makes you think u are worthy of seeing the blossoms fall."

" I am worthy." Was the only thing that was said by Hyosuke as he bowed as Saito had told him to do.

" What is your name boy I do not have time for this." Came the gruff reply of the man.

" Gomen nasai for taking your time. My name is Hiroku Yamata and my business here is to join the Ishinshi." Hyosuke explained and gave the name that had been assigned to him never lifting his head from the floor as to not insult the man.

" A scrawny kid like you. Only the best can be in the Ishinshi and only the tough last so kid, think you can take it?" The robust man said laughing mockingly at Hyosuke who just remained calm.

" Yes sir I am sure I can take it." Hyouske told him raising his head and looking directly to the man's eyes as a clear sign of disrespect.

" Why you little . . ." The man was going to take out his sword but stopped at the last moment and looked as if he had seen a ghost. The man rapidly fell to the floor and bowed to a person he could not see.

" Kiro I do hope that you are not giving the young man a hard time." A soft and elegant voiced said from behind Hyosuke and he slowly turned to see who it was. There stood Tokio with her black hair falling down hair back like pools of ink, some strands of it hid some of her left eyes making her look mysterious in her dark blue kimono with gray butterflies in it and standing behind her was the woman who had been in the front desk.

" Lady Tokio I did not know you where there." The man known as Kiro said fearfully as he kept his head down.

" I am sure you did not, Aya was so kind to get me something that I see you were not. Now would you be so kind to leave me and this young man alone I think he has some business that concerns my family and not someone of your level." She kindly said to him but her words held command and did not leave room for questions.

" Of course Lady Tokio." He bowed and rapidly got out of the room leaving Hyosuke with the mysterious Tokio. She looked at his long brown hair and light brown eyes studying his features and trying to determine who he was and this made Hyosuke very uncomfrotable.

" Follow me." She said as she turned and stepped out of the room as Hyosuke left to follow her he received a smile from the woman known as Aya. They started walking trough the halls of the building, as Hyosuke followed not even knowing where he was going he took this chance to try to memorize everything around him. "Trying to memorize this will not help you for the walls never stay the same." She told him surprising Hyosuke that she had noticed what he was doing.

Finally they stopped in front of a room, Tokio lowered her body and opened the shoji for him to pass, after he did she then passed herself and closed the shoji giving them privacy.

The room was not too small and had a tea table and some cha was already waiting for them. He took a seat making sure to keep his eyes open as Tokio took the one in front of him with a smile on her face. " I am sorry if this sounds rude Lady Tokio but it seems that you where already waiting for me is that not correct." Hyosuke said looking at her face for any sign that could give him a clue of who this woman was and what power she had in the Ishinshi.

"Well Yamata-san you are quite perceptive and no it's not rude at all. Yes I was expecting you as you must already know we have eyes everywhere, we need to protect ourselves form possible threats now don't we." She told him this with a serene look on her face as she served some cha to him making him wonder how much did this woman know.

" Yes of course." He said nodding and taking the cup of cha given to him but never taking a sip.

" You can drink Yamata-san I assure you the cha is not poisoned. "A grin appeared on her face as Hyosuke nodded but still did not drink "Let's talk about why you are here. I understand by what I heard the you wish to become and Ishinshi right." The response to what she said was a nod from Hyosuke. " Now for you to know where the Ishsinshi headquarters are means that you have friends in very high places. You will need to be tested and of course you will have to see the leaders and they will decide if you can join." Tokio directed a smile to him after saying this.

"Now if you wish you may stay here tonight and tomorrow in the morning I will come get you." With this she turned her head to the shoji that had just been opened revealing Aya to be there. "Would you please show the young man to his quarters." Aya nodded and Hyosuke got up to follow her.

" Arigato Lady Tokio." Hyosuke told her as he left the room but thoughts ran around his head. _She could have told me this without taking me here. Who are you Tokio?_

_Hey guys hope u like the chap I knwo I haven't writtenin a while btu I promisse I will post more soon. Review and give suggestions if u want! Thanks! Love ya guys!_


End file.
